


Caught Up in You

by Nostalgic_Lemon



Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Longing, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nostalgic_Lemon/pseuds/Nostalgic_Lemon
Summary: What was going on in Leo’s head when Gabriel left his sweatshirt that night. Basically, I’m a mess and I really wanted this fix to exist so I wrote it. Enjoy!





	Caught Up in You

Leo sighed in relief as he finally reached his bedroom, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it on the floor. He stripped out of his shirt and pants, throwing them in the same general direction as his jacket. His hands brushed his desk chair, gripping the soft sweatshirt that Gabriel had forgotten. He hesitated, his mind racing. Slowly, he raised the sweatshirt to his face and inhaled. Gabriel. He felt himself relax, his heart skipping a beat. It smelled like Gabriel. He inhaled again, breathing in the smell of the wonderful boy who’d left it there. Without thinking about it too much, he slipped one arm through a sleeve and then the other, pulling the sleeves down to fit his hands through. It was a little big on him, but he could care less.

He walked the short distance to his bed, feeling his knees bump the mattress. He climbed into bed, lying on his back. With his left hand, he grabbed the neck of the hoodie and held it to his face, smelling it again. He felt a shiver roll down his spine, and he knew he was done for. He felt his dick twitch in his underwear as he thought about Gabriel. Gabriel, with his kind laugh and passion for life. Gabriel, who saw Leo for who he was. Leo lifted his head slightly and pulled the hood of the sweatshirt over his head, relaxing as he smelled Gabriel all around him. He grabbed the hoodie again and held it to his face, reaching one hand down to grab his dick. He pulled down his waistband, feeling his penis spring free and hit his stomach. Leo softly breathed in, feeling lightheaded. He moved his hand, imagining it was Gabriel who was touching him. He’d twist his hand around Leo’s dick, flicking his thumb over the slit once or twice. Leo felt his breath hitch as he touched himself, consumed with the thought of Gabriel and the smell on his hoodie. He imagined Gabriel’s breathing, uneven and rough as he worked Leo’s dick. Leo picked up the pace, feeling desperate. He felt so good, he wanted Gabriel so badly, he felt his hips stagger as he built up the intensity of his hand.

He whined, imagining Gabriel’s mouth on his own. Then his jaw. Then his neck. Working his way down his body until he reached Leo’s crotch. He would press a kiss to Leo’s inner thigh before hovering over his penis. He would gently blow on it, making Leo’s entire body shiver with want. Then, Gabriel would languidly take Leo’s dick into his mouth. Leo moaned at the thought, feeling overwhelmed. He pictured Gabriel’s mouth slowly and hotly working its way over his penis, taking him in all the way. Leo groaned with pleasure, working his hand even faster. He was sloppy now, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he frantically tried to get the friction he so desperately needed.

“Gabriel…” Leo whispered, and that was all he had to do to push himself over the edge. He pumped his dick as he came, trying to draw his orgasm out for as long as possible. Gabriel would keep his mouth on him the entire time. He would ride out Leo’s orgasm with his dick in his throat and the very thought made Leo cum harder. Leo eventually slowed his pace, trying to return his breathing to normal. He felt his heart pound as reality returned to him. He was alone in his bedroom, wrapped up in his crush’s sweatshirt. Gabriel was at his house, presumably sleeping and blissfully unaware of Leo’s antics. As his glow wore off and the pleasure began to fade, Leo nuzzled his nose into the soft fabric of the hoodie, curling up in bed and smiling despite himself. Gabriel was so amazing, how could Leo have not fallen in love with him? And boy, was Leo in love with him. He closed his eyes and breathed, completely comfortable and relaxed. He felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I just watched this movie and it’s so adorable. I want everyone to know about it because I love it and more fanfiction would exist ;) I hope you like it, I’ve never written smut before. I’ve read all the fanfic on this tag already and I thought I’d make my own contribution :) Again, thank you for reading and have a great day/night!


End file.
